Pérolas Roubadas
by makoto3
Summary: “Todas essas emoções misturadas que nós guardamos como pérolas roubadas, pérolas roubadas de sentimentos que escondemos do resto do mundo”


NA)Se você não gosta de coisas estranhas, pessoas malucas e, principalmente, se sente ofendido quando vê algum casal diferente, NÃO LEIA ESSA FIC! Ela só não pode ser considerada como pedofilia porque os dois personagens são menores, mas a diferença de idade pode ofender alguém.

**Pérolas Roubadas**

"_Quando finalmente, o sol começou a se pôr, e as sombras das árvores se esticaram, Violetta percebeu que já era hora de voltar para o castelo. 'Precisa ir?' Ninguém perguntou, falando em voz alta pela primeira vez. A voz de ninguém assustou a princesa, porque parecia muito com a sua própria. Isso a assustou tanto que ela não ousou ficar para saber que outras perguntas ninguém faria_."

Quem é feliz, realmente feliz, não sabe. Essa é a grande verdade da vida. A felicidade é tão entediante que as pessoas dizem correr atrás dela a vida inteira quando na realidade a evitam de todas as formas. Quem é feliz, realmente feliz, só percebe que foi feliz depois que a felicidade vai embora. Aí, já é tarde demais.

Essa história fala sobre duas dessas pessoas, dessas que viviam em um castelo de contos de fadas e de repente descobrem que esse castelo esconde monstros e horrores em cada canto escuro. Tão doce, linda e horrível quanto a vida.

Eles eram uma família grande e unida. A casa nunca estava quieta ou solitária. Sempre havia crianças brincando no quintal, cheiro de bolo de chocolate no forno, manteiga espalhada no chão e risadas. Eles eram uma família tão feliz, mas tão feliz, que não dava para acreditar que era verdade. O Sr. Weasley trabalhava o dia inteiro, numa firma no centro da cidade, e não ganhava quase nada. Sua mulher, a Sra. Weasley, ficava em casa cuidando das crianças e vendendo doces para os amigos e conhecidos. Ela cozinhava maravilhosamente, apesar de ser vista raramente fora de casa. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron e Ginny eram seus filhos, crianças felizes e que, por mais estranho que pareça, realmente nunca haviam brigado.

Ginny era a mais nova e estava insatisfeita, não infeliz, somente insatisfeita. Ela achava a vida tão monótona. Ela gostava mesmo era das histórias dos livros que Charlie lia para ela. As princesas das histórias passavam por tantas dificuldades para encontrar seu príncipe encantado, eram tão maltratadas por bruxas más, e mesmo assim nunca desistiam. Ginny queria ser como uma delas. Queria ter uma madrasta má, queria se apaixonar, queria se transformar em um cisne durante a noite, queria ter uma amiga para contar tudo isso.

Mas Ginny não tinha nada.

E um dia, um dia quente e bonito de outono, Ginny decidiu que iria viver um conto de fadas.

Chamou Ron, seu irmão preferido. Ele olhou Ginny, curioso para saber o que ela queria. Ron sempre tinha sido seu irmão favorito porque ele não tinha muita coisa de especial. Não era inteligente, não era engraçado, não era bonito, nem mesmo era tão legal. Ela sentia que perto dele poderia ser uma princesa.

-Eu sou a princesa Ginny. Você é o príncipe Ronald, meu irmão. – sua voz era resoluta e aguda – Nossa mãe morreu quando a gente era pequeno e papai casou com uma bruxa má. A gente tá fugindo para o outro lado da floresta onde o príncipe encantado mora. – seus olhos brilharam – Ele vai salvar a gente.

A boca de Ron se manteve aberta por vários segundos. Ele balançou a cabeça.

-A mamãe disse que não era pra gente ir pra floresta.

-A mamãe já morreu, lembra? – disse ela irritada.

-Mas Ginny... – tentou argumentar Ron.

-Mas nada. – ela olhou para o céu – A gente tem que ir antes que escureça, senão os monstros pegam a gente.

Os olhos dele arregalaram.

-M-mostros? Não tem monstro nenhum na floresta, só aranhas. Eu num gosto de aranhas, elas tem muitas pernas.

Ginny se encaminhou ao pequeno bosque no quintal de casa.

-Ronald! Deixa de ser covarde e me vem comigo. Eu prometo que nenhuma aranha vai te pegar se a gente for rápido.

-Tá bom, mas se a mamãe reclamar depois a idéia foi sua.

-A mamãe já morreu.

-Ah.

Eles chegaram na orla do bosque. Estava tudo escuro e cheio de galhos secos lá dentro. Ginny hesitou um momento antes de entrar com um pulo dentro das arvores. Ron engoliu em seco e entrou também, fechando os olhos com força.

Nada aconteceu.

E tudo mudou.

Agora as árvores olhavam para eles, como se os estivessem encorajando para seguir em frente. Ginny sorriu e abriu os braços, e Ron achou que ela ficava muito bonita assim.

-Viu, Ronald? – os raios de sol batiam em sua nuca, tornando seus cabelos dourados e lhe dando uma aura angelical. – Não há nada a temer. Enquanto a gente tiver junto, nada de mal vai acontecer. Estaremos seguros enquanto temos um ao outro, e é isso que importa.

-É, é isso. – disse Ron simplesmente.

Ele não queria estragar esse momento perfeito com palavras, muito menos Ginny, então continuaram andando em silêncio. Pássaros piavam ao fundo e seus passos esmagando as folhas secas eram os únicos sons que se podia escutar, até Ron quebrar o silêncio.

-Eu tô com sede.

Ginny revirou os olhos, suspirando impacientemente.

-Ah, você não sabe de nada mesmo! Não sei porque eu te escolhi pra ser príncipe. – ela sabia sim, mas nunca admitiria isso para ninguém a não ser para si mesma – Devia ter chamado o Fred ou o George, pelo menos eles sabem que pra conseguir água na floresta, é só seguir o barulho do rio.

-Que rio?

-Qualquer rio serve. Só tem ter água, dã! – disse ela como se estivesse falando a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Mas não tem nenhum rio aqui! – a sede o estava irritando e deixando-o ligeiramente desesperado. –O papai disse várias vezes que o rio que passava lá em casa secou!

-Ah, Ron! Poupe-me.

Eles seguiram mais tempo em silêncio. O sol começava a se pôr entre a copa das árvores, deixando o ar cor de laranja. O cabelos ruivo dos dois havia adquirido um tom dourado quase louro, e sua pele ficara ainda mais clara.

Subitamente, Ginny parou.

Havia uma sombra se movendo em direção deles.

A mão de Ginny se moveu instintivamente para dentro da de Ron, e ele colocou-a para trás de seu corpo, em uma atitude protetora.

-Shh! – disse ele, quando ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Ela fechou-a obedientemente e olhou para o vulto, que chegava cada vez mais perto.

Eles se esconderam atrás de uma árvore.

Era um garoto alguns anos mais velho que eles, e parecia estar com medo. Ginny olhou para as roupas caras em estado lastimável que estava usando, e o belo rosto, cheio de pequenos arranhões. Ele estava perdido, é claro.

Ela se desvencilhou de Ron e saiu de trás da árvore.

O rapaz parou assustado. Olhou Ginny de cima a baixo e perguntou confusamente:

-Er... O quê é você?

Ela não pode deixar de rir com essa pergunta. Puxou Ron e lhe deu a mão novamente.

-Meu nome é Ginny Weasley, e esse é meu irmão, o Ronald.

Ele olhou desconfiado para os dois, como se estivesse tentando descobrir se devia ou não acreditar no que diziam.

-Weasley, não é?

Ginny colocou sua melhor cara de menina inocente pronta para ajudar. O garoto ainda estava desconfiado, mas abaixou um pouco a guarda. Eles eram só crianças, não eram? Que mal poderiam fazer?

-E você? – Ginny perguntou – Quem é?

Ele olhou para Ginny, tentando sondar qualquer segunda intenção nessa pergunta. Não encontrando nenhuma, ele deu os ombros displicentemente.

-Que se dane. – murmurou - Sou Regulus Black, último filho dos Black, a mais nobre e tradicional família inglesa. – os traços aristocráticos de seu rosto confirmavam essa versão.

-E do que você tá fugindo, Black?

Quem dissera aquilo fora Ron, e Regulus voltou sua atenção para ele, como se só agora o tivesse visto.

-Pivete, como é mesmo seu nome? Ronald, não é? – ele esperou uma confirmação, mas como não veio nenhuma, continuou. – Bem, Ron. Você quer saber do que eu estou fugindo? Tem certeza? Porque, se eu fosse você, eu nuuunca teria feito essa pergunta. Mas já que insiste, eu vou responder: o Reino Unido todo está procurando por mim. Mas não é só a polícia, não. Os bandidos também querem me achar. Eu matei uma pessoa, então não comece a achar que você está no comando, porque não esta. Eu tô pronto pra matar qualquer criancinha idiota que resolva se empinar pro meu lado. Logo, - ele apontou para a direção de Ron – vaze.

-Não. – afirmou Ron simplesmente. O olhar dele agora poderia matar.

-Não? – repetiu Regulus, desconcertado. Depois de todo aquele discurso idiota, ele não estava com medo?

-Se você matou mesmo um cara, o que eu não acredito, eu preciso garantir que não vai machucar mais ninguém.

Eles se encararam durante alguns segundos, completamente esquecidos da presença de Ginny, que se colocou entre os dois, de braços estendidos.

-Vocês estão parecendo duas crianças! – ela se virou para Ron. – Ron, pare com isso, que coisa idiota, não dá pra ver que ele tá perdido e precisa de ajuda pra sair da floresta? Será que dá pra você tratar alguém bem, pra variar? – ela se virou para Regulus – Desculpe, senhor Black, meu irmão sabe ser um grosso quando quer.

-Pode me chamar de Regulus. – ele respondeu, se virando. A tensão nos ombros de Ron também diminuiu, e ele olhou para o céu, onde o sol estava quase desaparecendo.

-Vai ser impossível achar o caminho pra casa no escuro. Eu acho que a gente vai ter que passar a noite na floresta – ele sentia calafrios com a idéia, mas lembrava de seu pai dizendo que se estivesse na floresta no escuro, deveria ficar no mesmo lugar até chegar ajuda. Sua mãe já deveria ter reparado na ausência dos dois. A ajuda chegaria em breve.

Ele desejava isso de todo o coração.

Rápido.

Ginny, ao contrário de sua expectativas, aceitou bem a idéia e foi falar alguma coisa com Regulus.

Eles estavam sozinhos agora.

As horas passavam vagarosamente e nenhum dos três queria ser o primeiro dormir. Ginny observou os olhos de Ron se fecharem devagar, e sua respiração ficar regular lentamente. Ele perdera a corrida. Ela olhou carinhosamente para seu rosto, tão concentrado mesmo durante o sono. Ele podia não ser muito esperto, mas se esforçava muito para entender as coisas, pelo menos na opinião dela.

Regulus tinha deitado no chão, olhando para o céu. Ela se aproximou dele devagar, sem levantar. Ele captou o movimento com o olhar, mas não pareceu dar muita atenção.

Ginny apoiou o rosto nos braços. Ela mordeu os lábios, o peito queimando de curiosidade.

-Você matou mesmo um homem?

Ele suspirou.

-Sim.

Ela hesitou antes de fazer a próxima pergunta, sabendo que não era o tipo de coisa que deveria perguntar. Mas ela estava tão curiosa.

-Ele era seu amigo?

-Ela.

-O quê?

-A mulher que eu matei. Eu não conhecia ela. – ele parecia estar fazendo muito esforço para falar.

-Mas por que então...

-Minha mãe mandou.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, pensando em que tipo de mãe seria essa. Regulus continuou com facilidade dali em diante, parecendo estar tirando um grande peso das costas.

-Por causa daqueles negócios de clube idiotas. É tipo um clube para associados, onde você precisa mostrar uma prova de lealdade pra poder entrar. Os Comensais da Morte. – ele riu amargamente. – Que nome escroto, não é? Bem, os membros são mais escrotos ainda. Todos os chefões estão lá. Bagman, Malfoy, Avery, Nott, McNair e, é claro, Riddle, o grande cacique branquelo. Eles meteram na cabeça aquelas paradas nazistas de purificação da raça, heil Hitler, essas babaquices. E a mulher deu o "azar" de ser judia.

Ginny não entendeu metade do que ele falou, mas entendeu o que queria dizer. Ele matou a mulher para entrar no clube. Ela então fez o que fazia toda vez que deitava perto de um dos seus irmãos: mexeu carinhosamente em seu cabelo. Ela não era muito boa nesse negócio de consolar, nunca tinha consolado ninguém. Ninguém que ela conhecia era triste.

Regulus se assustou quando sentiu o toque quente dos dedos de Ginny em sua testa. Ele pensou por um momento em pedir para ela parar, mas era tão bom.

- Mas deu tudo errado. E-eu – ele deu um soluço apertado – Eu não podia. Ela não tinha feito nada de errado. Eu sou um covarde mesmo. – ele fungou - A mulher gritou demais e alguém escutou. Eu fugi quando ouvi as sirenes, para dentro da floresta, e encontrei vocês. Está acontecendo um rally pela minha cabeça neste instante, polícia versus Comensais da Morte. Eles sabem que devem me matar antes que possa abrir a boca e falar da organização pros tiras.

Ele parou para tomar fôlego e Ginny pensou que Regulus era a pessoa mais triste que ela já tinha conhecido. Ela não sabia como era se sentir tanta tristeza.

-Você acredita neles? – Ginny perguntou baixinho, quase como se não quisesse perguntar. Ela tinha um aperto tão grande no peito, mas não sabia o que era aquilo. Talvez ela estivesse ficando doente.

-Não. Tipo, eu acredito que gente mais pobre não deva ser mais inteligente que a gente. – ele parecia desconcertado – Quer dizer, eles não foram à escola e nem nada. Mas não é culpa deles, é? Eles não precisam morrer por causa disso. Depois, quem é que vai trabalhar pra gente, se pessoas menos inteligentes não existirem?

Ginny parou de mexer em seu cabelo. Não concordava com o que ele estava dizendo, afinal ela não era rica e nem por isso era burra.

-Essa foi a coisa mais idiota que eu já escutei. – a sensação esquisita no estômago dela tinha ido embora, e a Ginny habitual voltara. – Me diz, eu tenho cara de "menos inteligente" pra você?

Regulus olhou para ela surpreso.

-Mas você não disse que é uma Weasley? Eu lembro de ter uma Weasley na tapeçaria da sala.

Agora é que Ginny não estava entendendo mais nada.

-Lá em casa tem uma tapeçaria com o nome de todos as figurinhas da nossa família. – explicou ele, ao ver a cara confusa dela. - Eu lembro de ter um canto onde tinha alguns Weasley. Eu escutei errado o seu sobrenome?

-Não, é Weasley mesmo. – ela olhou para baixo, pensando. – Engraçado. O papai disse que a nossa família era tradicional. Eu só não sabia que a gente tinha primos ricos. Eu nem sabia que a gente tinha primos.

-É. – Regulus ficou repentinamente consciente do estado lastimável em que estava. Ele estava sujo, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ele estava fedendo. Já Ginny, parecia que ela brilhava no escuro, seus dentes brancos e perfeitos, seus cabelos cor de fogo, sua pele pálida queimada marcada por sardas. Ele nunca imaginou algum parente assim, todos os Black eram sombrios, tinham olhos frios e claros e sorrisos esnobes.

Ginny lembrava alguém que ele conhecia, só não sabia quem.

As folhas secas de outono estalaram quando ele mudou desajeitadamente de posição, ficando de frente a ela.

Ginny se sentiu corando e olhou para baixo. Seu coração batia descompassado. E naquele instante, ela compreendeu. Ela tinha achado o príncipe encantado que saíra procurando na floresta. Achara o amor de sua vida, que ia salvá-la de todos os monstros e coisas ruins. Eles iam se casar e ter uma filha, que também ia ser um princesa, e ela ia chamar Aurora, porque...

-Ah, o meu irmão! – ele exclamou repentinamente, tirando Ginny dos seus devaneios – Você parece o babaca do meu irmão Sirius! Não que você seja babaca, é claro, mas tem alguma coisa nos seus olhos que lembra ele.

Ginny sorriu, deu um sorriso de verdade.

-Você devia sorrir mais. Fica muito bonitinha assim.

O rosto de Ginny estava pegando fogo, e parecia que alguém tinha feito um buraco na sua barriga. Ela levantou o rosto para agradecer o elogio, mas foi interrompida por algo totalmente inesperado.

Os lábios de Regulus Black se encostando delicadamente nos seus.

Um turbilhão de imagens passou pela sua cabeça: castelos, dragões, princesas, vestidos, e sempre, sempre o rosto de Regulus.

Já Regulus, ele não estava pensando em nada. Idéias como "isso é errado", "ela deve ter no máximo dez anos", e muitas outras tentaram esvoaçar em sua mente, mas tudo era mandado displicentemente embora.

Ele ia _morrer_. O que ele fizesse dali em diante não faria mais mal. Ele já ia para o inferno mesmo.

E Ginny era de longe a pessoa mais feliz e perfeita que ele já havia conhecido.

O tempo correu, Ginny adormeceu, e a noite passou rápido.

Ron sentiu uma mão sacudindo seu ombro. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, e viu um vulto grande em sua frente.

-Black? – ele perguntou sonolento. Estava tendo um sonho onde ele estava numa floresta, sozinho, com medo, e uma coisa se movia no canto de sua vista, mas sempre que se virava, ela ia embora.

-Garoto, acorde. – uma lanterna estava apontada agora para o seu rosto, que ele protegeu com os braços. – Acalme-se, seus pais estão muito preocupados com você. Você e sua irmã se afastaram muito no bosque.

Ron agora via que o vulto na verdade era um homem fardado, um policial, e havia outro acordando Ginny. Regulus Black se evaporara como uma poça de água em um dia quente de verão.

-Quem são vocês? – ele escutou Ginny perguntando para o outro policial.

-Sua mãe nos chamou quando vocês não voltaram para casa. – explicou um homem, enquanto outro dava um tiro para o alto. – Vocês deram um belo susto em tudo mundo, hein? – o homem estava bem humorado, visivelmente aliviado em ter achado as crianças perdidas.

Ginny engatinhou para perto de Ron, o rosto cheio de sono e confusão.

-O que é que aconteceu, Ron?

-Você não lembra? A sua busca estúpida pelo príncipe encantado? O encontro com Black?

-Black? – ela perguntou, parecendo ligeiramente bêbada. – Quem é Black? Ele é o príncipe encantado? – ele olhou em volta, para as árvores, os policias e a lua e as folhas secas, como se só reparasse que eles estavam ali agora. – Eu estou tão confusa, Ron! Que lugar é esse? Por que a gente tá aqui? Eu estou com tanto medo!

-Não precisa ter medo, Ginny. Lembra? Enquanto a gente tiver um ao outro, nada de ruim pode acontecer, e é isso que importa.

Ela o abraçou.

-É, é isso. – ela apertou o abraço, escondendo o rosto nas roupas de Ron.

O tempo passou. Ninguém nunca mais mencionou aquela noite, mas seus fantasmas continuaram assombrando-os. Aquela noite nunca iria acabar.

Não para Ron, que lembrava de tudo; não para Ginny, que não lembrava de nada; não para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, que não estiveram lá, mas lembravam de tudo o que imaginaram que poderia ter acontecido e não para Regulus Black, que agora está morto.

Eles já foram uma família grande e unida. A casa nunca esteve quieta ou solitária. Sempre tinha havido crianças brincando no quintal, cheiro de bolo de chocolate no forno, manteiga espalhada no chão e risadas.

Agora, a única coisa que tinham eram fantasmas. Fantasmas escondidos no sótão, que sempre ficaram gemendo e quebrando coisas durante a noite.

E a única coisa a ser feita era fechar os olhos e fingir que ainda existia felicidade no mundo.

"Todas essas emoções misturadas que nós guardamos como pérolas roubadas, pérolas roubadas de sentimentos que escondemos do resto do mundo"

NA) A introdução foi uma história que demônios, que aliás eram parecidos com o Barney (sim, O Barney, aquele cara vestido de dinossauro roxo), contaram no inferno nos Livros da Magia do Neil Gaiman. A citação no final é de Tears of Pearls, do Savage Garden.


End file.
